fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Heavy Weight and Desk Weight
The Dreadmare, flagship of the Western Bismarck Fleet, laid anchor off the shore of a Fioran harbor. It was time once again for the fleets to gather for their half-yearly reports. Yu Shimamura, captain of the western fleets sat in a small row boat as it floated towards the harbor, a selection of the Admiral's commanders and secretaries gathered on the docks to greet her. Her Captain's uniform appeared more scruff and less presentable than that of the ones waiting. Her black coat was ragged and torn in some places, her mantle sat uneavenly across her right shoulder and along her back, rather than covering her whole back frame, and her pants had been bleached by the sun's intense rays to seem more grey than the true black it had been given to her in. She had barely managed to place her right foot on the dock before being swarmed by the retainers of the Admiral. They flooded her with questions, directions and unneeded remarks about her attire. She simply waved them off before proceeding forward. As she walked down the docks, there was more than just a few sailors and citizens who saluted her, a sign of gratitude for her hard efforts to keep the seas safe. She walked with dignity and grace, yet also a sense of humility before the populace, not wanting to scare them off, as she waved and nodded to the various men women and children. She soon arrived at the headquarters, quickly telling Davis' secretary to inform him that she had arrived, not wanting to stay longer than she had to. ---- Davis sat in his office, a pristine space with piles and piles of papers in orderly stacks. Almost any space on his desk was covered in stacks of them. He craned his neck to stare out the window behind him, droves of ships gathered in the harbor. Regrettably he would have to leave his office for a whole slough of speeches and meetings. He'd have to smile at everyone again and again instead of just sitting here with his paperwork. "Suppose I'll be getting a call soon." He spoke aloud to the empty room. "Hey it's not so bad Davis." A voice rung out. "Yeah we can just do the paperwork for you." Another shouted. "I suppose you're right, at least I won't lose any progress." Davis replied to the two pens that floated on the desk beside his hand. "I suppose I should look on the bright side, the more meeting and speeches I make the more paperwork I'll eventually have to do. So I guess it's a positive huh." Just then a voice rung in his head, the secretary telling him his first meeting was here. He sighed as he put a smile on and walked over to his door, tapping a button beside it as a portal opened below him. ---- As Yu waited at the desk a portal opened up in the ceiling and out fell Davis, landing in a sitting position on the desk. "Thanks Jonah." He spoke as he hopped off the desk and walked up to Yu. He looked down a the woman and smiled. "How are You Yu, I haven't seen Yu in quite some time. Are Yu well?" Jonah laughed a little at Davis' terrible joke as Davis just continued to smile. "We have a meeting don't we." Yu let out a sarcastic laugh before returning to a stone-cold facial disposition. "That joke never get's old." Yu answered as she leaned against the wall, with a curtious nod towards the Admiral. "Yes, the meeting. I really don't see why my distanced reports are not enough for you to get a proper image of my work." Yu spoke as she fiddled with her mantle, seeming a bit disinterested in the ordeal. "Face to face meetings and discussion of your work promotes more thought than simply sending paperwork back and forth." Davis chirped, walking past her as he waved for her to come along. "Not to mention I don't get to see you very often so it's always nice to catch up." He added. They walked out the door of the office and across a field into a tent that had been set up. There were a couple other high ranking members of the Navy here. "Alright everyone, Captain Shimamura has the floor. Please inform us of your efforts in the West, just a brief summary for those that haven't been exactly up date." He eyed a couple of officers in the room before continuing. "I also haven't gotten to your report for this months so hearing the summary of that would be most helpful."